diary of gabriella montez
by IneedTHISlikeAIR
Summary: nothing like the movie...Gabriella loves soccer and meets a certain guy...:  first story so...
1. Chapter 1

January 2 12:50 PM Saturday

So right now I'm on my way to the soccer game. And I mean THE soccer game. It's the championship game and if we win we get moved up to a higher league. Again! So it means the world to me that we win. I'm here now so I'll write after the game.

January 2 2:05 PM Saturday

Ahhhh! I'm so happy! We won! Yes! We get to move up to a higher league! Yay! Well, I'm going out for ice cream with the team so I'll write later.

January 4 1:00 PM Monday

So I'm sitting in English class and I'm bored so I'm just gonna talk about what happened so far today. Sharpay walked by me today and gave me the meanest look. If your wondering who Sharpay is, she's the most popular girl in school and everyone loves her. Except for me, of course, but she started all the hate a long time ago. Example: Me and my best friend Taylor were walking down the hall and she tripped me. Luckily I didn't fall but still. The bells about to ring so I'll write later.


	2. Chapter 2

January 6 6:00 AM Wednesday

Okay, so yesterday at school I walked into the class that i have with Sharpay and as soon as I sat down I heard her start talking about me to all her robot friends. As soon as I started I started yelling at her the teacher walked in and we both got in trouble. So, today while everyone goes to class I have detention with the meanest teacher (Mrs. Schultz) AND Sharpay. I'll write later to let you know how it goes.

January 6 3;00 PM Wednesday

Ahhhh! It turns out detention today wasn't so bad. Me and Sharpay were sitting at opposite ends of the room glaring at each other when this really, really hot guy walked in. It turns out he was new and they didn't have his schedule ready yet so he had to come sit with us. He saw how we were seated far apart and he sat one seat up diagonal from me. And apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed his looks because Sharpay was flipping her hair and everything. When the bell rang he turned around and said,

"Hi, I'm Troy."

He was so...perfect, I guess that would be the right word. It took me a couple of seconds to answer him and I stuttered on my name. I felt like such an idiot. He said nice to meet you and I walked out the door. I made my way to AP American history. The only reason I have that class is because I have an excellent memory. I can remember everything everyone says or does and stuff like that. It creeps some people out. I'm not joking. I can recite a whole day; word for word. Well, I have homework to do so I'll write later.

January 7 3:00PM Thursday

So, today I found out that I have first period and lunch with Troy. I got to know better today because in first period we had to do partner work. It turns out he's really funny and he's really nice and sweet too. At lunch he walked over to me and Taylor and Taylor's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Ha. But soon enough we were all talking like we knew each other forever. I also caught Sharpay glaring at me and I just homework to do again so I'll write later.

**AN: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW. I KNOW THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ALWAYS SUCK. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont even know if I should continue this story or not. I have two whole spiral book of this story and I love where it goes I just hate the begininng! ugh! Anyway, heres another chapter.**

April 27 3:00PM Tuesday

I can't believe I haven't written in forever! I've been busy with soccer 24/7. So I'll fill you in. Me and Troy have become best friends, but I really, really like him. I feel like I'm a thirteen year old girl who's obsessed with their first crush. But I hide it very well...or at least I think I do. O YEAH! I almost forgot! Today's my birthday! I'm gonna be 17. Yay. Also, I'm going to meet Troy at the park. I'll write when I get back.

6:00PM

Okay, so I just got back and I'm gonna tell you exactly what happened. This is where I'm gonna creep you out with my memory. Ha. So when I got there he was already there. He had his back to me so I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Hey Troy, what's the matter?"

He kept running his fingers through his hair which I had learned he did when he was nervous or angry (I told you I could remember things word-for-word.)

"Nothing, just..." he stopped short.

"Just what?" This was the first time I've ever seen him like this. He was so nervous.

"Okay. Just here me out."

"Alright..?"

"Okay, ummm...so...I...uh... really really like you. Like a lot."

I was so shocked. When he asked me to meet him here I would have never expected him to tell me this. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. After awhile he spoke again.

"O' man! I knew this was going to happen!" he started running his hans trough his hair again.

"No! I mean...um, I like you too."

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

All of a sudden he took me by suprise and kissed me! KISSED ME! I couldn't believe it! I mean I daydreamed about it sometimes and now it was finally coming true. And it was excellent. :) When we pulled apart I just smiled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that for awhile."

"It's okay," I said, smiling like an idiot.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

He kissed me again as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot," he said when we pulled apart, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a box and opened it and my mouth flew open again. Inside was the prettiest necklace I had ever seen.

"Happy birthday."

"Wow...thanks."

"No problem," he said while putting the necklace around my neck. I hated to break the mood, but I had to."

"I have soccer practice."

"I know," he said smiling.

Then I remembered I had been talking about it in school and I felt like even more of an idiot then I already did.

"O right."

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

" 'Kay," I said, trying not to make more of a fool of myself. Then he kissed my cheek and walked away. I couldn't believe it. My dreams have finally come true! It was the best birthday ever! Okay, I have to call taylor now. I'll write later.

April 29 3:30 PM Thursday

Not much has happened the last two days. When Taylor first saw us after I told her she practically fainted. It was so, O, somebody's at the door. I'll write later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_April 29 3:30 PM Thursday_

_Not much has happened the last two days. When Taylor first saw us after I told her she practically fainted. It was so, O, somebody's at the door. I'll write later._

5:00PM

I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed my entire life! Ever! When I got up to answer the door, I sat the book that I've written all this in on the couch, but if I would have known it was Troy at the door I definitely would have hid it!

Okay. Weird memory thing starting...now!

As I walked to answer the door, I tripped over my dogs toy and basically flew into the door. I managed to catch myself and pull the door open. As soon as I saw him there smiling I knew he heard me fall into the door and I was instantly red with embarrassment.

"How is it that your such a great soccer player but you can't manage to stay upright on your own to feet," he laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Your hilarious," I said, smiling.

"Can I come in?" he asked. The most amazing crooked smile on his face.

"Only for a little bit. My mom will be home soon." The rule was that Troy couldn't come over unless my mom and/or dad was home.

"A little bit is better then nothing," he said, smiling even bigger as we walked in.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Waters fine," he said from the living room.

So I grabbed him a bottle of water and a propel for me. And it was then that I walked into the living room and dropped both of the drinks I was carrying. Thank god they had lids. I would hate to explain that to my mom.

"What are you doing?" I practically screamed.

He was sitting on the couch reading THIS!

He looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry. It was sitting on the couch so I picked it up to see what it was. I only read, like, two sentences. Don't be embarrassed."

Too late for that, I thought. I knew I had to be a tomato red by now. And I could tell by the smile on his face that he was lying about how much he read just to make me feel better. I was sooo embarrassed.

"You should leave now," I said, rushing him towards the door.

"Okay. No need to shove." He said with that same crooked smile again, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he leaned in to kiss me.

And that my friends, is one of the most embarrassing moments ever!

April 30 7:00PM Wednesday

All the embarrassment is gone! Thank goodness! On the way to school today everything was back to normal. Which meant I was worrying for nothing. :)

March 3 12:00PM Saturday

Both of my parents are at work and since it's the weekend I'm going to the movies with Troy. I'll let you know how it goes when I get back. :)

**SOOOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! RATE AND REVIEW PLZZZZ!**

**SONGS FOR THE CHAPTER:**

**SMILE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter is really short but I didn't feel like writing anymore but I wanted to put something out. And it might not even be good cuz I was in a rush. So therefore, without further ado, I present the story! :)**

_Previously..._

_March 3 12:00PM Saturday_

_Both of my parents are at work and since it's the weekend I'm going to the movies with Troy. I'll let you know how it goes when I get back. :)_

10:00PM

OMG!...I don't even have any words to describe what happened tonight. So I'll just start the story telling now.

I was looking for something to wear which resulted in half of the clothes in my closet being thrown across the floor in my bedroom. I finally settled on a ripped up jean skirt with a white V-neck shirt with ugg boots.

Just as I decided that I was finally happy with myself, the doorbell rang. As I ran down the stairs I reminded myself to slow down so I wouldn't fall in the door like last time.

I opened the door and stood there smiling at him. He looked SO good! He was wearing ripped up jeans and a dark blue V-neck shirt. Yummy.

"Hey," I said smiling, hoping he didn't notice me staring.

"Hey," he said, taking my hand, "You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"C'mon. Let's go."

So we got in the car and realized neither of us knew what movies were playing so we agreed we would see whatever the first movie on the list was.

I wouldn't have agreed to this if I would have known it would be a scary movie. He was estatic of course. :p

So we were sitting there and the movie just ended.

"It's over now. You can open your eyes," he said, stoking my hair. I was practically in his lap, my face in his chest.

"I can't believe you made me watch that," I said as I pulled away.

"You'll be fine," he said, smiling.

And just then Sharpay walked over with two of her robot friends.

"Hi Troy! I heard you were here," she said, with the fakest smile ever, completely ignoring me even though I was basically in his lap.

"Yeah...with Gabriella," he said slowly.

Her eyes unwillingly flickered to me for a second

"How nice," she mumbled, "Well I'll see you later Troy."

She turned to walk away and purposely dug her heel into my foot.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" My reaction would have been a lot bigger if she weighed more than 95 pounds.

She completely ignored me and walked out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned, "I don't understand why she has to be like that."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home?"

"Sure."

Can you believe she actually did that! I mean there was no need! I didn't even call her out on being rude! Anyways...I guess I'll talk to you later.

**So tell me what you think! **

**Songs for the chapter:**

**Tell me I'm a wreck by Every Avenue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres another chapter...Thanks to Bluebell140...Your reviews are the reason these are coming out so fast! lolz**

_Previously..._

_Can you believe she actually did that! I mean there was no need! I didn't even call her out on being rude! Anyways...I guess I'll talk to you later._

March 5 10:00AM Monday

So I'm sick. Of course. Back to bed for me. Ugh! I feel horrible...

8:00PM

Troy came by for lunch today even though he wasn't supposed to be in the house. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind since he brought me soup and was determined to make me eat it before he left. :)

March 6 11:00PM Tuesday

I have had enough with Sharpay! I know she likes Troy, but how can she be so obvious about it! Especially since he has a girlfriend. ME! And dont worry! She's figured that out. Instead of ignoring me, she was ABSOLUTELY rude and mean. I don't like her either but I'm not the one that's starting stuff with her. I'm gonna do my freaky memory thing now...

So Troy came to pick me up for school since I was feeling a little better. Not a hundred percent but enought to drag my butt out of bed according to my mom. As soon as I got into the car, I immediately sneezed. Great now my allergies were bothering me too.

"Here," he said, handing me a couple of tissues, "I figured you would need some. Windows up or down?"

"Up," I said, right before another sneeze, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said, stopping at the light and leaning over to kiss me,

"Ah, sick," I sighed.

"I don't care," he smiled.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot, I was on full sneeze mode. Talk about embarrassing! Then the bell rang. Great!

"It's okay, Ella. We can be a little late for 1st period. We're not gonna get executed," he said laughing.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. I knew I must look horrible. Me eyes were watering and I must have looked like Rudolf the red nose reindeer.

After a couple of minutes of being sneeze free, I said it was okay to go inside. So he walked me to my 1st period (I only got a little lecture) So I sat there the whole class completely bored and was so thankful when the bell finally rang. As I was making my way to the door out, Sharpay stepped in my path.

"I hope you realize what you're doing," she said, her face wayyyy to close to my personal space.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, please. I saw Troy in the hallway. Both of you late to class. Wonder what you were doing for that to happen?"

"Oh, please," I said, mimicking her, "I'm sick! We weren't doing anything."

"Oh, please," she said, not even noticing I was making fun of her, "I know that. I mean, why would he want to be with you anyway? You look hideous. Especially today. But," she said, leaning in even closer, "I can be very convincing when I tell stories. Who knows, maybe there'll be a rumor going around about a new school slut..."

Then she smiled and walked away. Then I saw Troy pass her and come up to me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just apoligizing for stepping on my foot."

I didn't want him to get all mad. It was no big deal. She could say what she wanted. And I doubted she would say it anyway because it would make Troy look bad. I swear though, one of these times when she talks to me like that I'm just gonna snap! I'll write later.

**So let me know whatcha think... :)**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**No Curtain Call by Maroon 5 **  
**Depraved by Anberlin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres anothe chapter! About time. lol. enjoyyyy.**

March 9 11:30PM Friday

Wow, I don't even know what to say so I'm just gonna do my memory thing now.

"Pleeeeaaasssseee Troy," I said, batting my lashes.

Troy had just got five hundred dollars from his slightly rich grandma. It was her way of apologizing for not being around more. Apparently this happens a few times a year. And he just informed me that he would buy me anything I wanted. So I asked him to take me shopping. Which he immediately said no too.

"Really Ella? Have you stooped so low?" he said jokingly.

But I could tell by the look on his face that I had him.

"Thank you!" I said, giving him a quick kiss, "Let's go."

#######

We had been at the mall for hours! Not that I was complaining or anything, but a girl has to pee eventually. :)

"I'll be right back," I told him as I got up from the table we were at in the food court. So far I had gotten two pairs of skinny jeans, (can't have enough of those) and a book called Swoon, (he called me a dork) and another soccerball. (to which he rolled his eyes) I was pretty sure I was done. It wasn't like I was gonna spend all of his money.

I made my way to the bathroom. As soon as I stepped in the doors I groaned. Standing there was the one and only Sharpay. I was surprised to see her by herself. She heard me groan and turned to face me.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here?"

I looked like her like she was the stupidest person in the world. "Going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, well, obviously your not here to do your make-up."

I had enough.

"What is your problem Sharpay? Why do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you!"

"Awww. Look whose mad," she said, smiling.

"I'm serious, Sharpay."

All of a sudden, her face got the most serious I have ever seen it and she moved waaaaay to close to my personal space.

"I don't like it!"

It was obvious that she wasn't going to continue.

"Don't like what, Sharpay?" I said, sighing.

"I don't like you and him together! You don't deserve him! He should be with someone like me!"

"Seriously! That's what this whole thing was about? Your pathetic."

I turned to walk away and after two steps she called my name.

"What?" I asked as I turned to face her.

The next thing I know, her fist is colliding with my face. And let me tell you! Sharpay must take boxing classes because the next thing I know I'm on the ground of the bathroom floor.

I was filled with such rage! I mean, I just got sucker punched! By Sharpay!

I lunged for her. I couldn't help myself. I knew I would be in a lot of trouble, but I mean c'mon! She started it.

I tackled her to the ground, a scream of rage slipping from my throat. I tasted blood so that meant my nose was bleeding or my lip was busted. Most likely my nose 'cuz that's what hurt the most. Who would have thought teeny tiny Sharpay could do that.

I punched her and she screamed bloody murder. This of course causes someone to run into the bathroom. And I can only imagine what it must look like. I mean, I was sitting on top of the girl with my fist raised, ready to punch her again.

I looked down at her and she was smiling, knowing that it was over. This made me more mad. If she thinks she could get away with punching me and get nothing back, I had news for her!

I went crazy! I punched her again and again. I heard people screaming for security and other people cheering it on.

The next thing I know two arms are around me and I'm in the air, being pulled off of Sharpay.

"Gabriella! What are you doing!" Troy said, pulling me tighter against him.

I tried to stomp on his feet, hoping it would make him let me go. "Let me go!"

"No! Ella, calm down!"

I did as soon as I saw the securtity guards.

#######

We were kicked out. Which is great if you love to be humiliated.

I noticed before we got dragged off that Sharpay had a busted lip and a bloody nose. AND she was playing it up to be worse then it actually was.

"I can't believe you, Gabriella," Troy sighed as we walked to the car.

"It wasnt my fault! She punched me first! What was I supposed to do? Let her get away with it?"

"No. But you could have came and got me. We could have told the school or something. Now look at you," he said, stopping in front me, reaching for my face.

I winced, "Is it bad?"

"Just a bloody nose. It doesn't look broken. And possibly a black eye."

"Great," I sighed.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

So he brought me home and helped me clean up. Now I just have to hope my parents won't notice anything.

**ta daaa :D**


End file.
